A Forgotten Vampire
by Krystinas78
Summary: Krystal is new in Sunless,Ks.When she finds her old buddy Chirs,What will happen when two mortals find out what they really are! Enjoy this story has nothing to do with Twilight except for the vampires not drinking humen blood and not going out in sunligt
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

First Arrival

My family and I are heading to our new home in Kansas to the city that is sunless, The city is called Sunless, really that is the town's name. "Dad are we there yet"? my sister Jessica asked. " Honey Welcome to Sunless where sunny days are not allowed to this little town." My dad said. My name is Krystina but I prefer Krystals. " Welcome to Heaven." I grumbled to myself. It is the beggining of the school year as a freashman. I'm 15 going on 16 in May. Wait this infomation is important I'm a vampire that ages. I drink animal blood, can't go out in sunlight, but I sleep during the night. When do I hunt? You may ask yourself, during those rare sunny days or I just take a sick day. My family is extremly beatiful. I have long light-brown hair, Hazel eyes, that turn green when I get upset. I have a special ablity that is snow control and ice too. I am also very pale too. The Highschool I'm going to is called Sunless highschool. I start school tomorrow. I know what your thinking vampires don't age. Well I was born a vampire by my parents, the same with my sister Jessica. We got to our house, " Dang it's huge." I muttered to myself. I picked my room, It had big pink walls, a flat screen tv a big fluffy pink up to the tv was a ps2, ps3, Wii, and a Xbox 360, on the mahongany desk there was a laptop. There was at least four bookcases, two cases for the games, and a huge closet. I started putting my clothes in the closet and in the dresser too. Then I started putting my books on the bookcases, and all my games on the cases. I set up my laptop, and my phone. I got all done in a hour, because of the speed, My mom called me for dinner. I know vampires don't eat food, but it still tastes pretty good. Tonight's dinner is Mac and Cheese. After dinner I went to my room and changed for bed, I snuggled in my bed and fell alsleep with no dreams. The next morning came and I woke with a start, I picked out my outfit, a pair of designer jeans and a blouse got my jacket that matched my outfit and walked down the stairs for breakfast which was pancakes. My mom drove my sister and I to school. I get to drive when I take the test in May. I went to the office and introduced myself and my sister. " Hi my name is Krystina Applespice", " And this is my sister Jessica". " Welcome to Sunless Highschool, I'm Mrs. China" "Here's your class schedle and a map". said with a friendly tone. " Thank you" I said. " Come on Jess, let's go make an impresson in Highschool" I said. I found my locker with ease and started putting my books in my locker, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. " Hi I'm Jenna and you must be Krystina Applespice" The strange girl said. " Um I prefer Krystals" I noted with friendness in my voice. " Oh, ok I like that better." Jenna said with surprise in her voice. I looked at my class schdle and said " Um I have to go to Art class now" I said. Art is my favorite subject, I just love it. I started walking away when someone stepped in front of me. I was about to say Hey I'm walking here when I saw who it was." I know you" I said with question in my voice. Another vampire his name is Chirs. When he saw me he smiled and then pulled me in a hug. " Krystals What are you doing here"? Chirs asked. " My family and I just moved here" I said. After small chat people started to stare. " Um Chirs, I think we should go to our classes". I said " Yeah we should, What's your first class"? He asked. " Art" I said. "Me too" Chirs exclimed with excitement in his voice." Okay let's go then" I said. As we were walking to the Artroom people were starting to wonder why we were walking together. Chirs and I were sort of a thing back in the old days so it didn't bother me when he took my hand in his. We took our seats when I saw Jenna walking towards us. " Oh my gosh, you guys know each other" She asked. " Yeah" I said " That's great, because every guy in here is stareing at you Krystals." she said. " Ok" I said. " Can you guys sit with my group today"? Jenna asked I looked at Chirs and he nodded once. " Sure" I said. My classes flew by in a blur waiting for lunch hour. I nearly jumped out of my seat when the bell rang with my vampire speed, good thing I didn't do that because everyone was looking at me.

**A/n I'm working on Part 2 of chapter 1 so please review this is my first fanfic so enjoy it while it lasts!**


	2. Uh OH

"Um I'm Shane" "Nice to meet you, Shane". I said with sarcastic leaking in my voice. Chris pulled me closer stating I'm his. I turned around to find people staring at the scene, waiting for a fight to erupt from Shane and Chris. I grabbed Chris's hand and tried to pull him away from temptation in getting into a fight with Shane. "Now now, everyone just calm down, I'm starting get cold vibes from everyone's stares at my back. I almost froze Chris and Shane, but I didn't. I wanted to though. Oh well. I gently tugged at Chris's arm saying come on, he knew at once I wanted to go so we walked off holding hands to our lockers and getting the books we needed for our next class which was band, my favorite subject, I can my clarinet really well, I've been playing it for six years straight, So I was pretty good.

_**A/n sorry I have to stop now because now I have writers block so hope to see some reviews Please?**_

_**Love Krystinas78**_


End file.
